


Sollux: proceed to day twenty-three. [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Petstuck [podfic] [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Ownership, Pets, Petstuck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's day twenty-three and you can't keep going like this. You're going to let your guard down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux: proceed to day twenty-three. [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sollux: proceed to day twenty-three.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389383) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Petstuck/Sollux%20proceed%20to%20day%20twenty-three.mp3) | 18:30 | 17.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sollux-proceed-to-day-twenty-three) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
